witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Elementális Körök
Elementális Körök (not to be confused with a "Erőhelyek") are places where magic is strong, enough for people to have erected monuments. Varázslók can draw power from the Elementális Körök, and witchers can learn new jelek, as well as getting a momentary boost for the spells they already know. These are likely manifestations of "intersections". Just click on a chapter icon to "zoom down" to the appropriate section of this page. There are many Elementális Körök scattered around the world of ''A Witcher''. They are indicated by purple dots on in-game térképek. Blessings The körök confer different blessings, based on which element they are associated with: five elements, five blessings: Mechanics :* Left-click on the large stone in the centre of a circle, the elemental stone, to learn a sign you do not already know. :* Left-click on the elemental stone to acquire the ability enhancement, or blessing, from the circle. Notes :* Look for elementális körök throughout the game to learn new powers Prológus In the Prológus, there is only one circle of elements, Suttogó kövek köre, for the sign Aard. It is impossible to miss as the plot necessitates that Geralt find it in order to get out of the laboratory. It can be found at the end of the very dark underground passages leading off the Witcherek laboratóriuma. ---- Első Fejezet Act I is where Geralt can learn his second sign, Igni. There are only two Elementális Körök in this Act. A Szeles Vándor Köre is near the cave entrance, and A Belső Tűz Köre is inside the Crypt. ---- Második Fejezet In Act II, Geralt has the opportunity to learn the rest of the jelek available to him as a witcher: Axii, Quen and Yrden. There are five Elementális Körök in Act II. * Az Élettelen Lég Köre, in the Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair in the Sewers * A Belső Tűz Köre, also in the lair * Vízkapu köre, inside the Mage's tower * Függő kövek köre, in the cave in the Swamp * Nemkívánatos erő köre, in the Druids' grove ---- ---- Harmadik Fejezet Two more Elementális Körök are found in Act III. A Bosszálló Láng Köre, in the Elven Ruins part of the sewers és A Halvány Mágia Köre on the first level of the Salamandra base. ''Note: All the Elementális Körök from Act II remain available during Act III.'' ---- Negyedik Fejezet Since Geralt has no access to any of the previously explored locations in Act IV, it is lucky that we find a full complement of elementális körök here. * A Téli Vihar Köre, northeast of the Hermit's hut * Az Utolsó Csepp Köre, on the west side of Black Tern Island, not far from the Lady's area * A Sétáló Tűz Köre, near the Druids' circle in the Fields * A Puszta Földek Köre, in the crypt in the fields * A Halvány Mágia Köre, near the Naiad at the Lakeside ---- ---- Ötödik Fejezet There are only three elementális körök in Act V, but at least the most used, Igni, Aard and Quen, are there. * A Néma Mennydörgés Köre, in the Cemetery * A Belső Tűz Köre, in a southern chamber of Raven's crypt in the Swamp Cemetery * A Görgő Kövek Köre, in a northern chamber of Raven's crypt ---- Epilógus There are no Elementális Körök at all in the Epilogue as Geralt fights his way through a burning Temple Quarter towards his final epic battle, with the help of a trusted ally. Depending on the Path chosen by our hero, that companion is either Yaevinn (Scoia'tael path), Siegfried (Order path) or Triss (Witcher / neutral path). , there are only two Elementális Körök: one for Aard, southwest of the camp, and one for Igni, southeast of the camp and across the river. They have no other, more interesting names. ---- Térképek * These térképek show the locations of the Elementális Körök in ''A Witcher'' és A Semlegesség Ára Kategória:Helyszínek A Witcher számítógépes játékban cs:Kruh živlů de:Kreis der Elemente en:Circle of Elements fr:Cercles des Éléments it:Circolo degli elementi pl:Kręgi żywiołów